Optical imaging devices such as scanners, copiers, facsimile machines, multifunction devices are capable of “reading” paper documents, photographs, transparencies, and other objects to generate an image thereof. The generated scan image can be displayed on a computer screen, printed, and/or transmitted via electronic means to remote locations.
A typical imaging device may include an optical imaging assembly comprising an illumination source, an optical system, and a photo-sensing system. The illumination source projects light onto a portion of the object being scanned, and the optical system collects the light reflected by the illuminated object. The photo-sensing system then detects the reflected light and generates electric signals in response to the detected light. The assembly of the various components of the imaging device often requires precise positioning, orientation and alignment to ensure the light from the illumination source properly illuminates the target scan region on the object and the reflected light is properly focused onto the optical sensing system. The position and orientation of the various components in the assembly must remain fixed to maintain a crisp scanned image.